Many different types of devices have been used in an effort to permanently remove unwanted hair. Most of the more recently developed devices used high frequency electricity in an effort to destroy the papilla area at the base of the hair shaft. While these devices have proved effective, they have not all been user friendly.
For instance, in one technique a needle is inserted into the follicle adjacent the hair in an effort to reach the papilla area. High frequency electrical energy is then applied through the needle in an effort to destroy the hair producing papilla area. The more generally used type of such devices has a needle which is used in combination with a tweezer. The drawback of these devices is that the insertion of the needle under the skin produces irritation and swelling, and burning of the tissues.
More recently, hair removal devices use an electrically charged tweezer, which grips the hair at a short distance from the skin. High frequency electrical energy is then directly applied to the hair, wherein the high frequency energy travels down the hair shaft to the papilla area. Since there is no requirement for insertion of a needle into the skin, soreness and irritation of tissue are eliminated. However, this type of device requires more time for hair removal, and, consequently, the user is required to physically compress the tweezers during this time. As such, the user having to firmly grip the tweezers, will eventually become tired, thereby, inhibiting substantial continuous use of the device. In addition, due to the shape of the tweezer grasping end, it is difficult to see the hair the user is trying to grasp. A hair removal device of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,713, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The present invention overcomes many of the disadvantages inherent in the above-described hair removal devices by providing a hair grasping device which is conducive to continuous use without tiring the operator. The hair grasping device of the present invention is spring biased to a closed position or a position in which a hair is grasped. Consequently, while high frequency electrical energy is applied to the hair, the user does not have to actuate the grasping device. Moreover, use of the present invention is particularly applicable to the elderly or arthritic user who may not be able to put forth the energy necessary to squeeze a pair of tweezers for a considerable length of time.
The hair grasping device embodied in the present invention is adapted to be hand held. More particularly, the hand held device is adapted to be used in either the right or left hand. Moreover, the user can readily view and access the hair to be grasped, thereby preventing the user from becoming frustrated.